Futa-Genderbent One-shots!
by Draco711
Summary: One-shots of Futa and Genderbent stories!
1. Chapter 1: Genderbent! NaruHina

**Futa-Genderbent One-Shots**

 **Draco711: Hey awesome readers to a new project!**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: These will be one-shots of either Futa, Genderbent, or both. Some may have two-parters while others may let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nothing of the Anime/Movies/Books etc.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy: Hobey ho Lets go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 1**

"That was amazing!" Naruko exclaims. She is walking next to Hinato, heading home after a successful romantic date. Naruko wore a sexy red strapless dress that shows off her curves perfectly, and wore matching red high heels. Hinato wore a white shirt with a black tie, dark blue suit, dark blue slacks, and blueish black shoes.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." Hinato said, smiling warmly.

"Yup, I did," Naruko said, intertwining their hands "And I'm happy you enjoyed yourself."

"Yes, I did, too." Naruko leaned up and kissed Hinato's cheek. They continued walking in a pleasant silence. After a while, they arrived to Naruko's apartment.

"I had a really great time tonight, Hinato." Naruko said, smiling.

"Yes, me too, Naruko. It was really fun." Hinato responds, smiling. An idea suddenly came to Naruko as if a lightbulb turned on above her head. She then asks:

"Would you like to come in and watch a movie with me?" Hinato blush crimson as he grew shy and answers:

"I-Is that okay?"

"Sure, it'll be more than okay." Naruko opened her door, and stepped inside. Hinato chose to follow her in, and closed the door. Naruko is looking through her movies, trying to figure out what movie they will watch when Hinato walked in the living room.

"Hinato, what kind of movie you want to watch?" Naruko asks.

"Oh…um…do you have any mysteries?" Hinato answers.

"Yeah, I borrowed one from Shikamari a few weeks ago." Naruko found, and put in said movie in the DVD. Once that was accomplished, she went and sat onto the couch. She then opened her arms up to Hinato, smiling brightly. Smiling, Hinato went over and sat next to her. Naruko wraps her arms around Hinato, and cuddles into him. Once they were comfortable, Naruko began the movie.

Three hours later~

"I was so sure it was Mr. Takanaka~!" Naruko whines. The couple finished the movie, and Naruko is upset. She guess the murderer in the movie was Mr. Takanaka, but it was really Mrs. Takanaka who was Hinato's guess. Hinato guessed is that Mr. Takanaka didn't have the knowledge to commit such a murder while his wife did and the motive.

"Yes, it does seem like Mr. Takanaka was the culprit, but I notice the lack of emotion his wife had during the whole trial." Hinato said.

"Wow…come to think of it, you're right! You're amazing Hinato, figuring that out!"

"Oh…i-it was nothing…" Hinato looked up to the clock to see the time "I guess I should head on home then."

"Oh, you can stay the night."

"Oh, that's alright, I can head o-"Naruto moved, wrapping her arms around him, and kissed him hard which caused them to fall back onto the couch. Hinato is surprised at first, but slowly returned the kiss. After a few moments of intense kissing, Naruko pulls back leaving them both a bit short of breath.

"Please…stay…" Naruko breathes. Hinato looks to Naruko, breathing lightly. He know he should head home, but couldn't say so. So instead, he breathed:

"Okay…I will…" Naruko smiles warmly before capturing his lips again. The kiss was more intense than the last kissing session. Hinato had one leg raised on the couch as Naruko sat on the other. Naruko sucks on her love's lower lip firmly, grinding into his leg. Hinato moans softly as he then chose and lower to his love's neck.

Hinato reached up, and began lowering Naruko's dress, allowing her ample breasts to spill out. That is one of the things about Naruko: she never wears a bra. Hinato took the moment to fondle Naruko's breasts firmly, causing her to moan. Smiling, Hinato leaned up and captured Naruko's left breast into his mouth. Naruko moans as she wrapped her arms around Hinato's head. Hinato sucks hungrily on his love's breasts while he massaged the other.

After a moment, Naruko moves off of Hinato. She began removing his clothes. Blushing, Hinato helped her remove them. Once all Hinato's clothes were gone, Naruko looks to his manhood which is standing at attention. Smirking, Naruko knelt down and licks the entire length from the base to the tip. This caused Hinato to moan lightly. She licks back down the length, and sucks his balls before going back up and taking him into her mouth.

"Ah~" Hinato moans. Smiling, Naruko began bobbing her head, sucking Hinato's manhood firmly. And with each bobbed, she went lower down his erection till she deepthroated him. Hinato threw his head back onto the back of the couch, moaning Naruko's name.

Naruko pulls back, and wraps her breasts around Hinato's manhood. Naruko then began moving them up and down, pressing her breasts together.

"Mm~ your shaft is so hot between my breasts~" Naruko cooed. Hinato blushed deeply as he look to his smiling girlfriend. Naruko then began sucking the head firmly.

"Ah~ I'm cumming!" Hinato moans. His manhood twitch as he came into Naruko's mouth. Naruko moans as she swallowed most of the cum as the rest fell onto her breasts. After a few moments, Hinato finish cumming and Naruko pulls back.

"Mm~ delicious~" Naruko said, smiling sexily.

"Your b-blowjobs are amazing." Hinato said, blushing furiously. Naruko giggles as she moved over him. She then lower herself onto Hinato's manhood. This caused them both to moan.

"Oh~ you're so big~" Naruko moans.

"And you're so tight~" Hinato moans also. Naruko smiles, and began bouncing on Hinato's shaft. Hinato held Naruko's ass, groping them firmly causing her to moan. The couch creaked loudly as their love making grew more intense. Naruko wraps her arms around Hinato's neck, slamming her hips down fiercely on his manhood. Hinato kiss and sucks Naruko's neck as he matched her fierce bouncing with equal fierce thrusts.

Next moment, Hinato switch their positions. He had Naruko on her side as one leg is on his shoulder. He then began thrusting hard and deep, holding the leg on his shoulder.

"Oh fuck…yes…fuck me harder Hinato…!" Naruko shouts in ecstasy.

"As you wish~!" Hinato responds. Hinato thrusts harder into Naruko, penetrating her womb as well. The couch creaked louder and louder at the intensity of their love making.

"Ah…I'm going to…cum…" Naruko moans.

"M-Me too…" Hinato grunts, picking up the pace of his thrusting.

"HINATO!"

"NARUKO!" Naruko came hard, covering Hinato's shaft and pelvis with her juices. Hinato also came hard, filling her womb completely. After a few moments, they finish cumming. The couple chose to lay on the couch for the time being, Naruko snuggling into Hinato's arms who held her close.

"That was amazing…~" Naruko breathes.

"Yes, it was…" Hinato agrees.

"Hinato…?"

"Yes Naruko…?"

"I want us to be together…forever…" Hinato eyes widen surprised as he looks to Naruko. Naruko is looking at him with an adorable serious expression.

"Naruko…you…"

"Hinato, I want us to get married." Hinato eyes softened as he looks to Naruko. He wanted to marry her, but didn't know how she felt about it. But now, she is telling him she wants to be his wife: Mrs. Naruko Uzumaki-Hyuga, if she choose to keep her last name, which he knew she would want to. He smiles warmly and said:

"I would love to marry you." Naruko smiles brightly as she kisses him happily.

"I'm so happy~"

"Me too, I get to be with the love of my life forever." Naruko snuggle closer to him. Naruko then gained a sultry smile, and said:

"Well, let's head to my room~ I want to show you how happy I am~ and I can see how happy you are~"

"Alright, love." Hinato replies, smiling. Hinato stood up, holding Naruko bridal style. He then carried her to her room, where they spent the rest of the night and a good part of the next morning, making passionate love.

 **End**

* * *

 **Note: See you at the end of the next chapter. And so we go~**


	2. Chapter 2: Futa Chapter! Natsu's Dilemma

**Futa-Genderbent One Shots**

 **Note: See you at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Movie/Book/Show that may appear.**

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

Natsu's P.O.V~

Some people say a relationship is at its weakest during a major problem between the couple. And they say it's at its strongest after said major problem. To add to that point, they say the couple can overcome anything once that major problem has passed. Why am I saying all this? You'll see when I explain, but where to start? Guess I'll start when I returned from a job.

I just returned from a job that required me to eliminate a group of monsters. They weren't strong, so it didn't take long to defeat them. But looking for they were a pain in the ass. It was a good thing it was just Happy and I, we didn't have to ride that inferno train as we would if we were travelling with someone else. Normally, the first person I go to after returning from a job is Erza, my girlfriend. But she contacted me through our personal Lacrima to tell me she is going on a job request and won't be at the guild or at home when I returned. But she should be back during the same day I returned.

So Happy and I went to visit Lucy. It been awhile since we visited her, and want to hang out. We arrived to her apartment, and entered the usual way. And that should've been our first clue. Lucy gotten better at telling when Happy and I are coming in, and would tell us to go back out and knock on the front door.

Not knowing where Lucy was, we explored around till we located her. Though I could've used my sense of smell to see if she was even at home. For if I did, we would've known she had company.

Happy and I went to Lucy's room. We saw that her door was cracked opened. Believing Lucy was here, we took a look inside and received a huge shock. Lucy was here, and so was Levy. But what shocked us was that Lucy and Levy were fucking on top of Lucy's bed. Levy was slamming into Lucy with reckless abandon from what I could see. And she was assaulting Lucy's breasts with such a hungry and perverse expression, it was easy to tell she is one of the people who dreamt of doing that to Lucy's large mounds.

Oh, before I continue, let me tell those who may not understood what I meant about Levy slamming into Lucy. Levy is a futanari, a female with both female and male sex parts. Lucy is also a futanari along with others I know, including Erza. Hell, it was Erza who explained to me what a futanari is.

So anyway, Happy and I simply left with me having a serious erection. I didn't go to the guild due to wearing pants that will show my hardened manhood. Not that I care, but no one would fight me if I don't get rid of it. Happy flew off to visit Carla and Wendy. Though he was sure Wendy and Lisanna would be too preoccupied if the youngest Strauss was also there.

And so, I arrived home, stripped down to my boxers (I am not pulling a Gray, so shut it) and got into bed. My plan is to wait for Erza to return. Knowing Erza, she might be ready to tear my clothes off, which is another reason for stripping: She will literally tear my clothes off. To help pass the time, I read one of Erza's erotic books.

An hour passed when Erza finally came in. I could tell because I heard the door shut, and caught her scent. But at the same time at that, I caught the scent of vanilla. I found that strange, but didn't dwell on it as I should've been. Erza walked into the room, and I noticed she had a slight limp (something else I should've been suspicious of but didn't). She Requipped into her scarlet night gown, and got into bed. She then lays down on her side, her back to me.

Thinking it was one of those nights she wants me to start the night activities, I slid over to her. I rest my hand on her hip, and kissed her neck. Yeah, I normally show more restraint than her, ironically enough. So I don't rip her night gown away like she does with my clothes. But then she said:

"Not tonight, Natsu, I'm tired."

I know what you're thinking. You think this whole thing is about me being rejected, am I right? Well, it began the whole thing, but not the reason as I believe a relationship is more than just about the sex. The reason this moment held so much significance is because it isn't the first. No, far from it my friend. It started out with her only wanting me to give her handjobs on her manhood and play with her womanhood as she wasn't up to full on sex. Another time is when she only goes for one round of sex when I know she can go as long as me, sometimes even longer if she was in a particular erotic mood. And just like tonight, which used to be rare, she don't want to have sex at all. This is the tenth time in three weeks she turned me down.

Wondering what is going on, I chose to follow her with Happy's help. The next day came and went, though I kept my eyes on Erza. She was merrily chatting with Mira while she ate her strawberry cake. Part of my subconscious told me they were chatting a bit too merrily, but I didn't listen. During the day, Erza and Mira went into the back room, and didn't come out till three hours passed. Seeing no one else thought nothing of it, I figured it was something important that took time. But I was being naïve…I fooled myself that the looks of sympathy from certain guild mates such as Gajeel, Laxus, Gray, and Gildarts were only challenging looks and began a brawl…pretending that the scent of vanilla was stronger around Erza than before while the scent of strawberry was stronger around Mira than before.

At the end of the day; Happy, Erza and I were on our way home. However, Erza said she have to go take care of something. I asked when she would be home, and she answered that what she have to do might take all night. So we bid farewell, and Erza left off. Once Erza did leave and out of sight, Happy activated his Aera magic, grabbed my collar, and we were off to follow Erza. It didn't take long to find her, but made sure to fly so she couldn't detect us.

A few minutes later, Erza arrived to the Strauss Siblings' home. I wondered what she was doing there, and was sure Happy was wondering the same thing. Erza knocked, and it wasn't even ten seconds Mira had opened the door and let Erza inside. So Happy and I chose to wait and see what happens on a roof nearby.

It was midnight when I told Happy Erza been inside for four hours. Happy thought they were having a sleepover, but wondered why she didn't say so. Wanting to know myself, I told him to fly me down to Mira's bedroom window. Happy did so, though careful not to raise suspicion. Though seeing her window has enough roof to move across, I told Happy to set me down there. Once he did, I moved silently to Mira's window along with Happy.

Upon arriving, we began hearing sounds from within. From what I could tell, it sounded like the creaking of a bed. A cold pit began to form in my stomach. A sudden fear gripped me, not wanting me to look. But I forced myself to look…and wish I headed that fear warning.

On top of Mira's bed was both Mira and Erza…and they both were naked fucking. Mira was thrusting into Erza with a passion, holding Erza's legs above the owners head. Erza was gripping the edge of the bed tightly, screaming out Mira's name and urging her to go harder, faster, and deeper.

I didn't notice nor object when Happy flew me away from the window, and back home. I couldn't do nothing for my body was numb from shock. Erza was cheating on me. That kept repeating in my head over and over and over again. Suddenly, my heart began to speed up as my breath began to come in short bursts. I gripped my chest as something invisible was gripping my heart. The last thing I heard was Happy's panic cries and then…everything went black.

End of Natsu's P.O.V.

 **To be continued in 3** **rd** **P.O.V**

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: Hey awesome people!**

 **Natsu: *cries in despair and agony***

 **Happy: There there, there may be a happy ending for you Natsu.**

 **Draco711: Poor Natsu, guess I shouldn't put him through that. This chapter was hard to write for me. And as you could tell, some one-shots may have more than one chapter. What do you think of the first two chapters? Great, good, bad, horrible? Let me know when you favorite/follow/review.**

 **Happy: So eat lots of fish!**

 **Natsu: *sobs* And stay awesome...**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Natsu: And so we go~**


	3. Genderbent: NaruHina! SasuSaku SakuHina

**Futa-Genderbent One-Shots**

 **Draco711: And here we are with the third chapter!**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: I set a new record with my updating! Maybe it's because this project is more about one shots rather than full-blown stories. And in doing that, allows me quicker updates. And if you see a 'To be continued' chapter, don't expect the second part as the next chapter.**

 **Happy: That's a good plan. It also helps you don't mean for each one to be long in the first place.**

 **Draco711: Right you are Happy. And for that, do the Disclaimer.**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Natsu: So the conclusion for last chapter won't be here yet...*sobs***

 **Draco711: Sorry Natsu, not yet.**

 **Disclaimer: Draco711 do not own the Anime/Movie/Show/Book that may appear throughout this project.**

 **Draco711: Thank you. Now onwards!**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Natsu: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 3**

A bed is creaking loudly as two males were on top, having intense passionate sex. The male with pink hair is thrusting hard and deep into the male with dark blue hair who is laying on his back. A thin blanket covered their lower half except their legs, which shows the dark blue hair male's on top of the pink hair male's, whose feet are digging into the bed.

"Oh fuck….Hinato…your ass is so tight….as always…." The pink hair male growls.

"S-Sakuro…you're thrusting…so deep…" Hinato moans. Grinning, Sakuro began thrusting deeper and harder. Hinato moans loudly, wrapping his arms around Sakuro. The bed creaked louder and louder, the room is smelly of sweat and sex, all which turned the two on more.

"Ah…I'm gonna cum…" Hinato moans.

"M-Me too…" Sakuro grunts, thrusting faster and deeper. The bed began to creak faster and irregular as Sakuro slams into Hinato till they were push over the edge.

"SAKURO!"

"HINATO!" Sakuro slams balls deep into Hinato's ass, and emptied his huge load deep inside, filling it with cum till it overflowed, covering his own pelvis. Hinato came hard, emptying his own huge load, covering his stomach, chest and part of his face. After a few moments, they finish cumming. Sakuro looks to Hinato through half-lidded eyes and noticed the cum on Hinato. The sight was divine as his manhood twitched within Hinato's cum filled ass.

"Wow Hinato…you look sexy looking like that…" Sakuro breathes. Hinato blush, and moans when Sakuro pulls out of his ass, knocking the blanket down to their legs. Sakuro's shaft is covered with cum, and is semi-hard. He then took Hinato's semi-harm shaft, and strokes it back to full erection. Once it was, Sakuro moved over it, and lowers himself penetrating his ass. This action caused them both to moan. After he was comfortable, Sakuro began bouncing on Hinato's shaft.

"Ah…Sakuro, you feel amazing…" Hinato moans.

"And you're so big," Sakuro moans then thought "I still remember our first time." Sakuro bounced on Hinato's shaft at a steady pace.

xxxx

"Come again." Sakuro said, smiling.

"We will, thank you." An elderly woman assures. She and her husband then left the hospital. Sakuro left back inside, toward her department room. Sakuro wore a simple red shirt, jogging shorts, and his ninja scandals. He arrived to his room, sat down at his study desk, and took off his scandals. He looked through a few documents on his desk. Seeing one that needed Shizuno's attention. He took it over without putting on his scandals.

xxxx

"Oh…ah…yes~!" Sakuro moans. He picked up the pace of his bounces, slamming his hips harder. Hinato moans, matching Sakuro's bounces with upward thrusts.

xxxx

Sakuro is on his way back when he saw Hinato leave out a hospital room. Hinato wore a blue button up shirt, navy blue jogging pants, and his ninja scandals. Sakuro knew why the Hyuga heir was here. He was visiting Naruko, who is currently in a deep coma. He knew what Hinato is feeling because he know the feeling perfectly. Satsuki is also in a deep coma, and he visit her visit her every day before the day is over. Naruko and Satsuki fell into the coma after the extreme battle against Itashi and the Peins.

"Hinato!" Sakuro calls.

"Huh?" Hinato responds, looking around.

xxxx

The bed began creaking loudly once again as their love making grew intenser.

xxxx

"Here you go." Sakuro said, handing Hinato some tea.

"Thank you, Sakuro." Hinato replies.

"No problem." Sakuro walks back to the tea as Hinato took a sip from his own. They let the silence sit for a while. After that, Hinato spoke:

"I miss her…I miss her a lot…"

"I know…I feel the same about Satsuki…even if they are here." Sakuro said.

"I'll wait for her…forever." Sakuro's eyes widen as he looks to Hinato. Hinato had a serious look of determination in his features. It's amazing on how positive Naruko had on him. Hinato then stood up from his seat. He said:

"Thank you for the tea, it was delicious. For now, I have to-" The next thing Hinato knew, he was pressed into the desk, Sakuro's lips on his own. After a moment, Sakuro pulls back and saw Hinato's shock, blushing face.

"I feel the same, I'll wait for Satsuki forever as well." Sakuro explains.

"T-Then why…?"

"I know the pain of not knowing if they will wake up or not, so in that case," Sakuro opened Hinato's shirt wide open, tearing the buttons off while leaning for another kiss "Let's ease one another's pain through lust." Sakuro then captured Hinato's lips again, laying him back onto the desk.

xxxx

"Ah~! Fuck~ Hinato…I'm close~!" Sakuro moans loudly.

"M-Me too…!" Hinato moans as well. Sakuro's bouncing became irregular, gripping at the wall. Hinato matched his bouncing with wild thrusts, holding his hips firmly. The bed creaked loudly, sound as if it's about to break.

Xxxx

"Naruko, I miss you…very much." Hinato said softly, sitting beside the comatose blonde.

"Yeah, the same goes to you Satsuki, I miss you so much." Sakuro adds, sitting next to the comatose Uchiha. Hinato shirt was open as Sakuro didn't have his shirt on. From just above their pants waistline, cum could be seen.

"We have something to tell you." Hinato said.

"We, Hinato and I, we've…engaged in sexual activities with one another." Sakuro explains.

"We'll still wait for you forever. And when you wake up-" Hinato and Sakuro then said at the same time:

"We want us to be a married couple of four."

xxxx

"HINATO!" Sakuro screams out.

"SAKURO!" Hinato screams as well. Sakuro slams down, burying Hinato's manhood balls deep into him as he came hard, covering Hinato even more with cum. Hinato also came hard, filling Sakuro's ass till it overflowed massively. After a few moments, the two finish cumming. Sakuro fell forward on Hinato, covering himself with cum from doing so.

"So amazing…~" Sakuro breathes.

"Yes…it was…" Hinato agrees.

"Hinato…I'm still waiting to enjoy this moment with our beloveds."

"Yes, me too…and I believe we will someday." After a brief loving kiss, they fell to sleep.

At the Leaf village hospital, all is quiet. Not many people are moving about since it's night. In a certain room likes two Shinobi recognized for their exploits. They are in a comatose state. But that is no longer as they both open their eyes.

Naruko Uzumaki and Satsuki Uchiha has awoken.

 **To be continued**

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And complete!**

 **Natsu: Hmm, interesting chapter and the second Naruto base one at that.**

 **Draco711: Well, I'm writing down the stories that came to me already. After I finish those, I might be open to requests, especially if I don't have ideas to do.**

 **Happy: Aye, granted you only had four: the two Naruto chapters who already wrote, a Fairy Tail one (Natsu: Waaahh!) and an idea for an One Piece chapter one shot. So it won't take long.**

 **Draco711: Yeah, you're right. Now, do you want to see a Futanari version of this one shot? It's basically the same, I just have to change all the Hinato names to Hinata and Sakuro to Sakura and Naruko to Naruto and Satsuki to Sasuke. All the male adjectives to female (Hinato and Sakuro) and female adjectives to male if there are any (Naruko and Satsuki). Though the 'To be continued' chapter will be different. So let me know when you review/favorite/follow.**

 **Happy: Aye! Eat lots of fish!**

 **Natsu: Right! And stay awesome!**

 **Draco711: Yup and till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy: And so we go~**


	4. Chapter 4: Futa! Genderbent! One Piece

**Futa-Genderbent One-Shots**

 **Draco711: Hey, I'm back with the fourth chapter.**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Natsu: Let's get going!**

 **Draco711: Yes, let's head out now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Anime/Movie/Show/Book etc that may appear.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 4**

Nami's P.O.V

I was content during the beginning of my journey as a pirate and member of the Strawhat Pirates. Not only would I begin my goal of making a map of the whole world, but I will also obtain all the treasure too. Not only that, I adore my girlfriend who is also my Captain: Monkey D. Luffiko.

Well, she's not my girlfriend to be honest, but I adore her nonetheless. Even when she annoy me with her antics and lack of modesty, I can't help but love her. But I didn't want to admit it to her. So I just did a little game, a game that made me love being a futanari.

At night, when the other members were sleep, I fucked Luffiko senseless. Though I feared her passionate screams would wake everyone up, I didn't stop. It seems like no one have noticed. That, or they pretend not to notice or hear us when we have sex. And I loved the fact I get to have Luffiko all to myself.

But all that changed after the Alabasta incident. We gained a new crewmate in the form of Nico Robin. We, except Luffiko, didn't want her as part of the crew due to what she did. But we knew Luffiko's mind was set, and there was no changing it. So we continued our journey, though as we came to learn, Robin became a valuable friend to us.

Now that Robin was part of the crew, I wasn't sure if she would or wouldn't mind me and Luffiko having sex, and being heard throughout the ship. But I soon learned that she wouldn't mind at all. The reason that lead me to believe that is I saw Robin leave the Captain Quarters alongside Luffiko. It surprised me on how we didn't hear them. And what truly confirmed it is I saw the mild bulge of Luffiko's stomach. Turns out, I wasn't the only Futanari no longer.

Learning that Robin has taken an interest in Luffiko only increased my jealousy. But I couldn't get angry about it because Luffiko and I weren't dating. I kept up the idea of it being a game, and not making our relationship more serious, and not admitting my feelings. So if Luffiko and Robin became a couple, I couldn't fault them.

One day, unfortunately, I ended up venting my frustrations out loud where Zora was. But she didn't judge nor cared, but advised me to either go talk to Luffiko or Robin or both. Seeing the logic in that, I opted to talk to the both of them.

I chose to talk to Robin first. I wanted to let her know that I love Luffiko, and she's mine. I arrived to our shared room, and went in feeling determined. I didn't expect to be lying face down, ass in the air, and getting drilled hard and deep in the ass by Robin's massive shaft. I already came so much in two orgasms, but Robin keeps going even after two heavy orgasms. Then, she whispered to me:

"I'm going to make you and Luffiko mine." And true enough, I believed her as I felt her manhood explode deep into my ass, painting it whiter. Suddenly, the door burst open, bringing our attention to it. Luffiko stood at the door, looking adorably annoyed. She then shouts:

"Why are you playing the sexy game without me!?" Robin and I look at one another surprised, then giggles. It seems Robin was going to make me and Luffiko hers at the same time. Robin motioned Luffiko over as she used her powers to close the door. That night, Robin succeeded in claiming me and Luffiko, and I didn't want to have it any other way.

 **End of Nami's P.O.V**

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And complete.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, it is.**

 **Happy: It's short.**

 **Draco711: Well, as you said Happy from last chapter, I'm not planning for the chapters to be long to begin with. So this way, updates will seem to be quicker. So what do you, the readers, think? Let me know in the reviews. Favorite and follow as well.**

 **Natsu: So stay awesome!**

 **Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Natsu: And so we go~**


	5. Chapter 5: Natsu's Dilemma Pt 2

**Futa-Genderbent One-Shots**

 **Draco711: Welcome to the five chapter of this project!**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: This is part two of chapter two!**

 **Natsu: *gloom***

 **Happy: Cheer up Natsu, everything might be okay this chapter.**

 **Natsu: R-Really?**

 **Happy:...Or not.**

 **Natsu: You suck Happy!**

 **Draco711: Now without further ado, let's start the show! But first-**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Natsu: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 5**

It's a warm day as the guild went about its business. For today, the guild is a bit more calm than it normally is. Within the guild at the bar sat a red-haired beauty. She was eating a slice of strawberry cake, but her focus wasn't on it fully. Reason is she is currently looking around the guild for someone. And that someone has pink-color hair.

"Where is Natsu? He should be here by now." Erza thought, looking around for Natsu once more.

"Still looking for him?" Mira asks, walking over.

"Yes, I am." Erza answers. Erza arrived to her and Natsu's home this morning, planning to spend the whole day with him. It's the least she can do since they haven't been intimate lately. Especially since she spent the night in the arms of Mira, sharing sweet kisses after their intense romp till they fell asleep.

"He'll show Erza, he might be doing something that's holding him up." Mira said, smiling lightly.

"Yeah," Erza replies "Are you sure he isn't on a job?"

"I'm sure, Kinana and Lisanna said he didn't come in for one. I ask Master did he give him permission for an S-Rank quest since Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus are also gone. But he refused to give any clear answer."

"I don't think so, it would still be on the job log."

"Not unless it's a request given directly to Master to request them."

"True." The guild doors opened as Gray, Laxus, Gajeel and Gildarts walked in. Seeing them, Erza stood and walked over to them. Upon seeing Erza, their expressions turned indifferent. Only Gajeel held a hint of disgust on his expression.

"Hey, have any of you seen Natsu?" Erza asks. None of them answered. Instead, they just looked off in different directions. The whole guild was watching the exchange as well. Erza furrowed her eyebrows as she asked again:

"Have you seen Natsu?"

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Gajeel answers.

"I just ask you have you seen Natsu. How can you not know what I'm talking about?"

"Oh, let me reiterate what he meant: We have no idea why you want to see him." Laxus said. There was an ominous chill that fell within the guild after he said that. Erza expression turned stern as she said:

"Why I want to see him? It's because I'm his girlfriend!"

"…Funny, you sure don't seem or act like it." Gray said, coldly. That statement earned a few gasps from around the guild.

"W-What are you trying to say?"

"Do we really have to spell it out for you?! You cheated on Salamander with Mira!" Gajeel yells. This shocked the entire guild while it froze Erza and Mira. To them, they didn't think no one would find out about them.

"You have to get up pretty early to fool a Dragon Slayer's nose," Laxus comments as if guessing what they were thinking "Gajeel and I learnt pretty quick. Wendy probably picked up on it also, but didn't let on that she knew." Everyone looks over to Wendy who looks down and nods.

"I didn't want to be proven right and cause trouble." She confessed.

"Yeah, and so did Natsu. Or he just simply chose to ignore it and not believe it."

"But…h-how did he…" Mira mutters. Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy picked up the question due to the quiet.

"He found out when he followed Erza last night." Gajeel said.

"H-He followed me…?" Erza repeats.

"Yeah, he decided to go and prove the signs he been seeing for a while wrong…only for them to proven right." Gray explains.

"How do you know all of this?" Mira asks, a bit too hotly.

"…Happy." This pulled Mira up short, as a fool could tell Natsu must've requested Happy to help follow Erza.

"W-Where is N-Natsu?" Erza asks, weakly.

"…At Porlyusica's." Gildarts answers. Again, the guild is shocked as Erza stumbled back. Gildarts continued speaking:

"Happy first came to me with Natsu as Natsu had passed out on him. After a quick check, I concluded he was hyperventilating. I tried to do what I can to help, but for some unknown reason, he went into a cardiac arrest. I had no choice but to take him to Porlyuscia."

"He met us on the way over, and we tagged along as Happy filled us in." Gajeel said. Erza couldn't speak as he expression was stricken with horror. Natsu, her Natsu, went into cardiac arrest? She couldn't believe it, no, she won't believe it. Wanting to see Natsu, she went around them and toward the exit. However, a bolt of lightning zapped in front of her, causing her to stop and a few members to jump from the unexpectant strike. She looks around to Laxus, who was glaring at her.

"You thought we would simply let you of all people to go see him?" he sneered.

"But I'm-" Erza began.

"Yeah, yeah, you're his girlfriend," Gajeel cuts in "Tell it to someone who cares."

"I care! And I'm going-"

"Erza," Gray said, cutting her off "We'll let you in as soon as we let Zeref in." Erza eyes widen as shock and pain shot across her face. Mira moved to stand by Erza, knowing she should be dealing with this as she is also at fault, until-

"Alright, that's enough." Makarov states. Everyone looks up toward the second floor. Master Makarov is standing on the railing.

"Master." Gildarts said.

"Let her go, it's up to Natsu if he wants to see her or not." Makarov explains. Despite knowing he's right, the guys didn't like it. But it seems like they have no choice in the matter.

"Understood." They said. Seeing she's allowed to go, Erza bowed in thanks to Master Makarov, and left out. Feeling annoyed (Laxus and Gildarts), irritated (Gray), and straight out pissed (Gajeel), they chose to head home. Mainly because they didn't want to be in the same building as Mira at the time being. Juvia chose to stand and follow Gray home. Master Makarov sighs deeply, knowing their feelings.

"Master." Mira said.

"Yes, Mira?" Makarov responds.

"They didn't mean that…that comment about Zeref. Did they?" Master Makarov regarded her for a moment, then smiles lightly.

"I'm sure they didn't mean it. I believe they only spoke it out of emotion of anger. Give them time, and everything will go back to normal."

"B-But why didn't they give me a tongue lashing." Mira then thought "Because I wasn't the one dating Natsu."

"Hmm, who's to say where they stand with you? It's best you cross that bridge when you get there."

"Yes, Master. Is it okay if I take the rest of the day off?"

"Sure, take as much time as you need."

"Thank you." Mira walked out from behind the bar, and left out the guild. It is unknown what everyone thought of her. Maybe they were disgusted with her, and she wouldn't blame them. She arrived home, went to her room, and fell onto her bed.

"They can't really blame Erza for this, she's not at fault," Mira thought "I am."

 **Flashback~ Mira's P.O.V~**

Erza was visiting me one day to simply talk. That was really the whole point of that day. She want to surprise Natsu with a sexy outfit she got just for him. Actually, she wanted to surprise him on Valentine's Day.

I wanted to be supportive to her. I asked her to model it for me, and she did. It was a sexy dragon gown of a brilliant red and orange color. Upon seeing her in that, I got hard almost instantly. Despite telling myself it was for Natsu, I gave into my lust.

I push Erza into the wall, kissing her deeply. I could tell she was shock by my actions, but I didn't care. I removed our clothing, and I took her right then and there. I fucked her long, hard, and deep. After dumping my semen in her abused womanhood for about the fifth time, I sat her down on a chair, then raped her shaft. Raped it till she couldn't cum no more.

Erza and I didn't talk after that, so I assumed she hated me. But…a week later on Valentine's Day…Erza came over in the morning. I assumed she wanted to talk about what happened a week ago and let me have it. Well, I was half right in a sense. She let me have it alright…by fucking me with a passion on my kitchen table. And after she dumped her semen into me, she got onto the kitchen table and raped my shaft till I couldn't cum no more…well, at the time.

I asked what it was about. She said she wanted to return the favor. It also turned out that Natsu was stuck on a job from two days ago, and wouldn't be back for Valentines. So in the end, Erza and I stayed at my place, fucking each other brains out.

 **Flash back Ends~ End of Mira's P.O.V~**

"And it became more and more often…Erza and I will go to the back room of the guild and fuck there. Sometimes, the demon in me will pull Erza to the guild showers or an alleyway, and fuck her there," Mira thought "But I also feared when Natsu would find out. I should've…we should've…stopped when we spoke of that fear. But…we didn't…the fear wasn't great enough for us to stop. And now…Natsu's health and possibly life is in danger." Tears soon began falling down her face as she continued her thought desperately:

"I'm sorry, Natsu! I'm so sorry! I don't mind if you can't forgive me…but please…please forgive Erza!"

Meanwhile in a forest, Erza stood in front of Porlyusica's home. It's time to face the dragon…and hopefully, still her dragon.

 **To be continued**

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And done with part two!**

 **Natsu &Happy: It's a three-parter?! O.O"**

 **Draco711: Not originally, I planned to end it this chapter but chose not to.**

 **Happy: Another last minute change up. But that means there will be three parter one-shots, right?**

 **Draco711: Right indeed Happy. It helps keep me from making the chapters too long as I never intended for the chapters to be long. I believe the longest is four pages of paper. I'm trying to make the chapters shorter: two pages of paper each.**

 **Natsu: Interesting, that way, you can update faster than you normally do because you want the chapters of your stories to be long rather than short. But it's the opposite of this project.**

 **Draco711: Precisely. Now to another matter of the final chapter of this. I do plan on things being reconcile between Natsu and Erza. And since this isn't a story, but part of a project, I'm going to tie in the loose ends. Will Mira also have a happy ending? Will I end up reconciling Natsu and Erza as I said? Chances are, I might actually do so. Ideas would be appreciated.**

 **Natsu: So stay awesome!**

 **Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again!**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy: And so we go~**


	6. Chapter 6: Futa Gendbend! Ichihime

**Futa-Genderbent One-Shots**

 **Draco711: And chapter six is here!**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: Hmm, I'm going to address the direction of what began in Ch. 2 in the later Author's note.**

 **Happy: I wonder what it will be about.**

 **Natsu: Well, only way to find out is after the story.**

 **Draco711: Yup, now the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Anime/Movie/Show/Book etc. that may appear in this project.**

 **Draco711: Now let's go!**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Natsu: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 6**

"That was really fun, Ichiko." Orihime exclaims, happily.

"Yeah, it was indeed." Ichiko agrees, smiling. Ichiko and Orihime had an amazing day at the carnival. Ichiko managed to win Orihime a panda plushie at one of the games. They shared a cone of cotton candy and a few other sweets. And then, they rode the tunnel of love for the last activity. They are currently standing outside Orihime's door.

"Anyway, thanks for walking me home." Orihime said "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"I'm sure, I'll be alright. I just made sure you got home alright." Ichiko said. Orihime nods lightly as she smiled softly. She really didn't want Ichiko to walk home alone, despite knowing she can take care of herself. Luckily, that desire aligns with another desire of hers. She then said:

"Ichiko." Ichiko, who was about to turn and leave, looks over to her girlfriend.

"Yeah?" The next thing that happened is Orihime's lips were top of her own. Ichiko is surprised, but soon returned the kiss. Ichiko noticed the intensity of the kiss Orihime is giving her as well. It's usually her who initiates the kiss, but it's Orihime this time.

Orihime slips her arms around Ichiko's waist, holding her closer while deepening the kiss. She moved her leg in between Ichiko's, grinding it into Ichiko's clothed womanhood. Ichiko moans softly, pressing herself into Orihime more. Orihime pulls back, leaving a light trail of saliva between their lips.

"Ichiko…I want you.." Orihime whispers.

"Heh…what do you know…I want you too…" Ichiko responds, smirking. Orihime smiles back, pulling Ichiko into her apartment. Once inside, they began kissing one another once again. As they kiss, they moved toward Orihime's room while removing their clothing. By the time they arrived, they were both fully naked.

Ichiko push Orihime onto the bed. She admired her girlfriend's body before resting her sights on her privates. Standing at attention is her girlfriend's manhood. Yes, Orihime is a futanari, a woman with both male and female parts.

Smiling, Ichiko moves onto Orihime. They then resumed kissing, though more heatedly and passionately than before. Ichiko slips her tongue into Orihime's mouth, and entered a battle of tongues. This went on till the need of air became too much.

Ichiko then lowered to Orihime's large breasts. She always did love Orihime's breasts, she just not a pervert to say it every day. Ichiko leans down, and took one into her mouth.

"Ah~" Orihime moans. Ichiko sucks hungrily as she fondled the other firmly. She ran her tongue over the nipple, causing Orihime's breath to hitch. Smirking, Ichiko bit gently yet firmly on Orihime's nipple before switching to the other, and gave it equal attention.

After a moment, Ichiko began lowering down Orihime's body, trailing kisses along the way. She soon stopped in front of Orihime's manhood. Smiling, she leaned forward and licked the tip. A pleasant shiver went up Orihime's body. Ichiko licks up and down the erection: base to tip, tip to base. She then took the erection into her mouth.

"Oh…Ichiko…" Orihime moans. Smiling, Ichiko began bobbing her head up and down. Orihime threw her head back onto the pillow, feeling the pleasure of Ichiko's mouth. For a time, all that is heard is the slurping sound of Ichiko's blowjob and Orihime's moans. Then soon-

"Ah…I'm close…" Orihime moans. Hearing this, Ichiko began sucking faster, feeling Orihime's manhood pulsate and twitch.

"Oh~!" Orihime then came into Ichiko's mouth and throat. Ichiko managed to swallow all of Orihime's cum without losing a drop. Once Orihime finish cumming, Ichiko pulls back.

"Mm~ delicious~" Ichiko said, smiling sexily. Orihime blushes as Ichiko lays down. Ichiko then spreads her legs open to Orihime. Seeing the invitation, Orihime moves in between her legs, lining up her manhood.

"Ready?" Orihime asks.

"Yes." Ichiko answers. Orihime nods, sliding into Ichiko's womanhood, thus causing both of them to moan. After a moment, Orihime began thrusting into Ichiko at a steady pace. Ichiko wraps her legs around Orihime's waist, moaning lightly. After a few minutes, Orihime began thrusting faster into Ichiko.

"Oh fuck~ harder Orihime…fuck me harder~!" Ichiko moans loudly. Orihime nods, and indeed began thrusting harder and deeper into her girlfriend. Her breasts sways with each thrust she do. The bed creaked loudly as the love making grew intenser.

"Ah…I'm almost gonna…close…" Ichiko moans.

"M-Me too…" Orihime moans also, thrusting harder and faster.

"ORIHIME!"

"ICHIKO!" Orihime thrusts deep into Ichiko, and came heavily into her. Ichiko also came heavily, covering Orihime's shaft and pelvis with her juices. After a few moments, they finish cumming. Orihime then fell onto Ichiko.

"Wow…" Orihime breathes.

"Yeah…wow…" Ichiko agrees. Orihime snuggles into Ichiko who snuggles back.

"I love you." Ichiko said.

"I love you, too." Orihime replies. They shared one last kiss before letting sleep claim them.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And complete!**

 **Natsu: Hmm, with the rhythm you have set up, you could make quite a few chapters within a week.**

 **Happy: Aye, if he don't get lazy with it. And that's more likely to happen than not.**

 **Draco711: Shut it Happy. Now to address the issue of the three-parter beginning in chapter 2. Remember the beginning of chapter 2 when I had Natsu explain about the strength and weakness of relationships during a major crisis? Well, I already planned on them surviving that BUT not right away. Because I know that couples don't go back to way how things were before the cheating that quickly. The third part will be the closing of the whole thing. I really don't want it to go on to be a four part, so I'm going to end it on the third part.**

 **Natsu: So when will it be posted?**

 **Draco711: I don't know. But anyway, let me know what you think of the current chapter when you Review/Favorite/Follow.**

 **Natsu: So stay awesome!**

 **Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy: And so we go~**


	7. Chapter 7: Futa TatsukixOrihime

**Futa-Genderbent One-Shots**

 **Draco711: Welcome to chapter 7 of this amazing project of Futa-Genderbent One-shots!**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: Normally we usually goof off like imbeciles and-**

 **Happy: We still goof off!**

 **Draco711: Shut it Happy!**

 **Happy: Just Saiyan.**

 **Natsu: Whoa...did he just use a DBZ reference?**

 **Draco711: In fact he did. Anyway, on with the story after the Disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Anime/Movie/Book/Show etc. that may appear within this project.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 7**

"Oh…fuck Orihime…you're amazing!" Tatsuki growls, huskily.

"Ah…fuck me, Tatsuki…fuck me harder!" Orihime screams in ecstasy. Tatsuki indeed began thrusting into Orihime harder and faster. The two been at it since they returned from their romantic date. Tatsuki had Orihime on her back with legs in the air (like the position Orihime is in on the cover of volume 3 of Bleach) and thrusting deep into her.

The bed creaked loudly as the love making grew intenser. Tatsuki leaned forward, pressing into Orihime's legs, allowing her to thrust deeper and harder into her. Orihime grips the edge of the bed tightly, her breasts swaying with each thrust of Tatsuki's.

"Ah…I'm c-close…" Orihime moans, her toes curling.

"M-Me too…" Tatsuki moans as well. Tatsuki began pounding into Orihime with reckless abandon, reaching till she penetrated Orihime's womb.

"TATSUKI!"

"ORIHIME!" Orihime's womanhood clenched around Tatsuki's shaft as she came hard, covering it and Tatsuki's pelvis. Tatsuki also came hard, filling Orihime's womb till it overflowed. After a few moments, they finish cumming. Orihime lowered her legs as Tatsuki fell in between them and landed softly onto Orihime's breasts.

"Wow..."Orihime breathes.

"Yeah…I'll say…" Tatsuki agrees.

"And Tatsuki…"

"Yeah…?"

"Thank you." Tatsuki didn't reply right away, but soon smiled. She then said:

"Don't mention it." Orihime giggles, then in a sly, sexy voice asks:

"You ready for round two?"

"You're kidding, right?" Orihime smiles, wrapping her legs around Tatsuki's waist.

"Does this answer your question?" Tatsuki smiles to Orihime, then kissed the side of Orihime's left breast earning a light moan.

"Yes, it does." Tatsuki then began thrusting into Orihime once again, filling the room with lustful moans, passionate screams, and the loud creaking of the bed as if it's about to break. As the passion went on, there is an important object within the room. It's resting within a glass case, a sword covered in cloth and the height and length of a full grown high school male. The sword itself has a name of its own. The name you ask? The sword's name is-

Zangetsu.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And done!**

 **Natsu: Hmm, the shortest one of them all so far.**

 **Happy: Aye, it is.**

 **Draco711: That's the whole point of this project. I'm trying to keep them from being more than two pages. Though some may reach more due to the plot of the story used, and may have to broken up into parts rather than one big chapter.**

 **Natsu: Thus enables you to post chapters up quicker than the other main stories, which their chapters are at least 4+ pages.**

 **Draco711: Exactly. And my story Akame Ga Kill: Tame the General may take awhile due to a condition I set for myself on it. Each chapter will be 2 pages more than the previous to it. And I don't work on my stories consistently, so updating may take a long time to complete. But anyway, getting off track,**

 **Happy: I don't think you're off track, just explaining the circumstances of story updates.**

 **Draco711: True, but anyway, what do you think of the ending? Zangetsu is in the room, and we only know one person who holds Zangetsu. So here is a question: What do you think that means or symbolizes? PM me the answer. You can answer while you give a review, but I usually almost always check my PM messages first before looking at my reviews. So if you want to answer, answer in PM. And if you get it right, I'll let you select the next anime I will post on this project (if I know the anime that is). And I would still like if you review as well.**

 **Natsu: So stay awesome and fired up!**

 **Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Natsu: And so we go~**


	8. Chapter 8: Genderbent! NaZaMi

**Futa-Genderbent One-Shots**

 **Draco711: Hey awesome readers! I'm back!**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: Last chapter, I ask to tell me what is the meaning behind Zangetsu being at Orihime's home while she and Tatsuki went at it. FalconDrive has answered the question correctly, and thus, requested this chapter.**

 **Natsu: Hmm, I wonder what choice he made.**

 **Happy: You forgot Natsu, you already know.**

 **Natsu: Oh, yeah I do.**

 **Draco711: Now, let's move on with the story. Natsu, if you will.**

 **Natsu: Yosh!**

 **Disclaimer: Draco711 do not own any of the** **Anime/Movie/Book/Show etc. that may appear within this project.**

 **Draco711: Thank you, now let's go.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 8**

"Ah…fuck Ezra…you're tight as always…" Miro grunts.

"And…ah…you're as big as always…Miro…" Ezra moans. Miro began thrusting harder and faster into Ezra, holding the bed post as he do. Ezra kept alternating between holding the bedpost, bedsheets and Miro. His manhood kept slapping into his and Miro's stomach. He then asks:

"W-when…ah…will our…wife…ah…get back…?"

"She should be back….ah shit…today from the job she took…" Miro answers "Oh fuck I'm cumming!" Miro thrusts all the way into Ezra, and came hard. Ezra gasps as he also came, covering his stomach and chest.

"Oh~ your cum is so thick inside me~" Ezra moans.

"I like how your anus clench around and squeeze my shaft~" Miro moans as well.

"And now, it's your turn~" And with that, Ezra rolled them over so he is on top. At Magnolia train station, a young woman and a blue cat got off the train. The young woman also seem to have seen better days.

"Why take the train when we didn't have to Natsumi?" the blue cat asks.

"Because Happy…I wanted to get back to my hubbies…as soon as possible…" Natsumi answers.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm off to Wenden's and Charlie's."

"Alright, have fun." Happy then summoned her wings and flew off. Natsumi proceeded toward home, can't wait to see Ezra and Miro. She grins as she took off running, full sprint. A few minutes later, she arrived home and walked in.

"I'm back!" she calls out. No one replied, so she closed the door and walked further in. She knew they weren't at the guild because their scent is too strong here. Their scent, and the scent of sex is in the air. So she went to their room, which was ajar. She reached, and opened the door further and walked in.

Miro is on his knees, holding onto the bedpost moaning out Ezra's name. Ezra is rapidly pounding into Miro's ass, one hand on the waist as the other around the torso. Sweat could be seen flying off as the contact of skin was heard. Natsumi's face turned crimson as watching them fuck one another always turned her on.

"Shit…I'm gonna cum…" Ezra moans.

"M-Me too…" Miro moans as well. Ezra began giving hard and deep thrusts with his rapid pounding.

"Cumming!" both shouts. Ezra came hard, deep into Mir's ass filling it to the brim. Miro also came, making a mess on the bed. After a few minutes, they finish cumming.

"Oh wow…amazing…" Miro moans.

"Yes…indeed it was…" Ezra agrees.

"I wish Natsumi would hurry and get here…"

"Oh, but I am here." Natsumi said. Ezra and Miro looks over toward the door, surprised. Standing there, now fully naked, was Natsumi.

"N-Natsumi…when you get here?" Ezra asks.

"Oh, just when you was fucking the shit out of Miro and seeing you both climax."

"I-I see…"

"Yes, you two were so focus that you didn't hear me when I called out."

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to." Miro said, smiling lightly.

"It's fine. Ezra, pull your shaft out, it's time to play~" Ezra nods as he pulled his cum covered manhood out, earning a light moan from Miro. Natsumi went over, and hops onto his manhood and began bouncing up and down.

"Oh fuck~ Natsumi~!" Ezra moans, loudly. Natsumi smiles, then gasps when she felt something penetrate her ass. She looks around and saw Miro.

"You weren't going to leave me out, were you?" Miro asks, smiling.

"Well…you weren't worried…ah…about starting without me…" Natsumi moans.

"We're sorry~ let us make it to you by fucking you good~" And with that, Miro began thrusting into Natsumi hard and fast. Ezra soon began thrusting as well, fondling Natsumi's breasts. Miro held Natsumi's hips, thrusting deeper into her anus.

"Ah~ you're so deep~" Natsumi moans out.

"And you're squeezing me so tight~" Ezra moans also.

"And that goes double for me~" Miro adds. Soon, Ezra and Miro were standing on their knees, holding Natsumi while fucking her. Natsumi moans out their names, her tongue hanging out and eyes rolling into her head.

"Oh shit…I'm close…" Ezra moans.

"M-Me too…" Miro moans as well.

"Yeah…~" Natsumi adds. Miro and Ezra began thrusting harder and faster, reaching deeper depths.

"NATSUMI!" Ezra and Miro shouts.

"ERZA! MIRO!" Natsumi shouts as well. Ezra and Miro thrusts all the way in, and came heavily into Natsumi. Natsumi came hard from her womanhood, making a mess of her and Ezra's pelvis. Miro came so much, the cum overflowed and made a mess on her pelvis and Natsumi's ass. After a few moments, they finish cumming and fell onto the bed.

"Amazing…" Natsumi breathes.

"Yes…quite…" Ezra agrees.

"Mhmm…" Miro adds.

"I'd say this makes up for starting without me." Natsumi said. Miro and Ezra looks to one another, then smirks. Natsumi is close to falling asleep when she felt the bed move. She opened her eyes, and saw Ezra and Miro leaning over her. She found the way their hair fell around their face sexy as hell.

"Oh Natsumi~ we're far from done~" Miro said, sultrily.

"Yes~ the night is just getting started~" Ezra adds, huskily. Natsumi's face color matched Ezra's hair as she thought:

"Oh Kami I won't be able to walk for a week…fun~" And the two husbands fucked their wife all throughout the night.

 **To be continued(?)**

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And complete!**

 **Happy: Wow~ that was interesting and better than cheating!**

 **Natsu: Yeah, I'll say!**

 **Draco711: Yeah, true. Anyway, as you can see, I have a 'To be continued' with a question mark. It might be one of those stories that has two parts rather than one because I don't want to make long chapter one-shots. Or it may remain a one-shot.**

 **Happy: Aye, do you want to see a second part to this chapter?**

 **Natsu: Yeah, do you?**

 **Draco711: Let us know when you review your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Natsu: So stay fired up!**

 **Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Natsu: And so we go~**


	9. Chapter 9: Genderbent NaZaMi Pt 2

**Futa-Genderbent One-Shots**

 **Draco711: Hello to the ninth chapter of Futa-Genderbent One-Shots!**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: Nine chapters in, I have to say, faster than I expected.**

 **Natsu: Well duh, all the chapters are just one-shots and/or two shots (3 in that case)**

 **Happy: Aye, and you said you didn't want them to be super long like your stories.**

 **Draco711: True, anyway, Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Anime/Movies/Books/Shows etc. that may appear within this project.**

 **Draco711: With that out of the way, let's get underway.**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Natsu: Hobey ho lets go~**

* * *

 **Ch. 9**

Miro is humming as he is cooking breakfast. He is wearing a loose t-shirt and some short-shorts. He currently going barefoot at the moment. He gave a little shake to his hips as he twirls about the kitchen.

"You know, I believe it's your feminine quality added to your masculine quality that wins you first place in the monthly 'Who You Want As A Boyfriend?' poll each year." A voice said. Miro looks around, and saw Ezra in the entranceway. Ezra is wearing a beater, and boxers as he also went barefoot for the time being.

"I know," Miro responds "I also know you find me more sexy that way."

"Yes, I do and I'm going to show you how much." Ezra had moved behind Miro, reached around and undone his short-shorts. He lowered them to his knees along with his undergarments. Ezra then lowered his own boxers, revealing his erect manhood. He then thrusts into Miro's ass, and began pounding into him hard and fast.

"Ah~ Ezra…what about…ah…Natsumi…" Miro moans.

"She should be waking…hrn…in a bit…" Ezra grunts. Ezra then moves so Miro was bent over the table, and continued pounding into him with a passion. In their room, Natsumi had woken up. She sat up, and stretched while yawning. Scratching her head, she sniffed the air, most likely to see if Ezra and Miro is still in the house. Her eyes widen once she caught their scent, got up, and ran out without putting on clothes. She ran to the kitchen, and went inside.

She got turned on and annoyed at what she saw. Ezra had fully removed Miro's short-shorts and underpants, had him on his back on the table with his legs on his shoulders, pounding away into him. Miro gripped the side of the table, moaning Ezra's name as his manhood flops around, sending precum everywhere.

"You did it again!" Natsumi exclaims. Ezra and Miro looks over surprised, though Ezra continued thrusting into Miro.

"G-Good morning…ah…Natsumi….oh yeah, right there…" Miro moans.

"Why do you always start without me?" Natsumi asks, pouting.

"It's just Miro…oh…was wearing some short-shorts moments ago…oh shit, squeeze me just like that…what was I saying…oh…and he looks so sexy I had to…" Ezra explains.

"I'm sexy, too! O-Or you don't love me anymore…." This caused both Miro and Ezra eyes to widen shock, as Ezra stopped thrusting. Ezra then responds:

"Of course we love you, Natsumi!"

"Yes, with all our heart." Miro adds.

"But lately, you been starting without me more often. It didn't bother me at first…but I…I can't help but feel that…you don't want me around no more…" Natsumi said "Maybe I should just go…" Shock and saddened by what they heard, Ezra pulls out as Miro sat up. They moved over to Natsumi and hugs her.

"We're sorry if we made you feel that way." Miro said, gently.

"We truly do love you, and want to stay by your side." Ezra adds. Natsumi sniffed before replying:

"For a time, I thought I was being selfish…you two are each other's husband as well as mine…but I still couldn't stop feeling that way…" Ezra and Miro didn't reply right away. They thought about what Natsumi said, and realized…they were the selfish ones. They did began starting without Natsumi more often, and some of those times ended with them having steamy, passionate one-on-one sex. But neither had a one-on-one night with Natsumi, and that made Natsumi think they don't love her no more.

"An one-on-one moment is probably more meaningful than when we all are together." Miro thought.

"Our love for one another is supposed to be equal…but Miro's and mine one-on-one moments make it seem like we only love one another." Ezra thought also.

"And that made Natsumi feel unloved." They both thought at the same time. They then embraced Natsumi tightly, to her surprise. Then Miro said:

"We're sorry Natsumi, truly sorry."

"We won't make you feel unloved again." Ezra adds. They both said:

"We swear it." Natsumi's eyes had widened before tearing up. She embraced them back, and mutters:

"Okay." Miro pulls back, wiping a tear from his eye and asks:

"Ready for some breakfast?" Natsumi wiped her eyes, and nodded smiling softly along with Ezra. After they had breakfast, they had shower sex and reestablished their bond of love. After that, they got fully dress and headed out toward the guild.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And complete!**

 **Natsu: Awesome!**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Draco711: I hope you get what I tried to convey through the chapter, I don't think I did it justice as I would have liked.**

 **Natsu: I'm sure you did.**

 **Happy: Aye.**

 **Draco711: Thanks, anyway, review/follow/favorite on this one.**

 **Natsu: And stay awesome!**

 **Happy: And eat lots of fish~!**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again~!**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy: And so we go~**


	10. Chapter 10: Natsu's Dilemma Pt 3

**Futa-Genderbent One-Shots: Futa! Natsu's Dilemma-Pt. 3**

 **Draco711: Welcome to the tenth one-shot of the project and it's the conclusion of the one that began in chapter 2.**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Natsu: This is going to be so awesome!**

 **Naruto: Everyone been waiting for this!**

 **Draco711: Damn straight. Again, sorry it taking so long to get these up. I had already written this and the next chapter but never put them up. And as of the other stories, I haven't been writing them as I lacked motivation and was basically lazy to write. But now I'm beginning to get back to writing my stories to then put them up for you to read.**

 **Naruto: No promises he will make it weekly.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, it's more like couple months-monthly.**

 **Happy: Aye.**

 **Draco711: Quiet you three! Now without ado, lets get to the Disclaimer so we can begin the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Anime/Movies/Books/Shows etc. that may appear within this project.**

 **Draco711 &Naruto&Natsu&Happy: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 10**

Erza is sitting at the bar of the guild with a plate of strawberry cake. However, the cake was barely touched which is highly unusual for the Scarlet Knight. Her eyes had a distant look to them, with no emotion within them. She been like this for three months.

Three months ago~

Erza knocked on Porlyusica's door. A few minutes passed when the door opened and revealed the doctor.

"Yes?" Porlyusica asks.

"I came to see Natsu." Erza answers. Porlyusica looks at Erza for a long moment. After the moment has passed, she stepped to the side to allow Erza inside.

"Alright…but I must warn you that he might not speak to you at all." Nodding, Erza walks in as Porlyusica decided to step out. Erza looks around till her eyes landed on Natsu. He was laying down, looking out the window. Slowly, Erza walks over to him and sat down on the seat next to him.

"…What are you doing here, Erza?" Natsu asks. Erza winced at the indifference in his voice. He hardly ever used a voice like that, especially not toward her. But she guess she deserves it.

"I-I want to talk." Erza answers.

"Talk? Talk about what?"

"Our relationship…" Natsu turned his head to look at Erza. His expression was completely blank, giving nothing away to how he is feeling.

"Our relationship? I doubt you care enough to talk about it as you tossed it aside when you slept with Mira," Erza winced again, though more noticeably "Anyway, what about it?"

"I-I want…I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry, truly sorry for…for not telling you sooner…Mira forced herself on me…but I didn't stop her…I didn't try and stop her the first time…I shouldn't have went back to her, I should've told you…not-"

"Erza." Natsu said, interrupting her.

"Y-Yes Natsu…?"

"Let's take a break from one another." Erza's eyes widen as she heard that. The scenario she wanted to avoid had begun to take place. Panicking, she began speaking again:

"Please! I'm sorry, I truly am! We can talk this through…we can move pass this! Just please don't break up with me!"

"I…just can't do that. You hurt me too deeply, I can't just move pass this. I thought about how to do this and it made my head hurt. But taking a break from one another should benefit us both. Hell, now you're able to have sex with anyone you want."

"But you're-" Erza stopped talking at that point. She was going to say that Natsu is the person she wants to have sex with and no one else. But she knew she would be lying. If that was true, she wouldn't have had sex with Mira. Seeing no way of winning this argument, she asks:

"Is there any way I can change your mind?"

"No." Natsu answers.

"O-Okay…then I-I will go then." She stood up, and headed toward the door to leave. Right when she got there-

"Erza." Erza looks around to Natsu who then said sincerely "I'm sorry." Erza's eyes widened shocked at those two words. Eyes blurring, she left out and headed back to Fairy Hills. It didn't take long for her to arrive and go to her room. Once she locked her door, she fell onto the bed and cried, and cried hard.

"Why…why did he apologize after everything I did to him…" she thought as tears streaked down her face "I'm sorry Natsu…I'm so, so sorry!"

Present Day~

Two days after that, Natsu was able to go home as long as he didn't go on jobs for a few days. During his time at the guild, he didn't speak or so much as look at Erza, much to her pain. And when Natsu was able to go on missions and went with the team, it's always formal between them…well, as formal as Natsu can get anyway. And this was breaking Erza's heart more and more.

"Hey Erza." A voice greets. Erza looks over, and saw Lucy had took a seat next to her.

"Hi Lucy…" Erza replies with little to no emotion.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asks. Erza shrugs as she looks back to her uneaten strawberry cake. Lucy shifts a bit in her seat as she continued speaking:

"I saw Natsu for the past three days." Erza didn't react to that as she pokes at her cake. Lucy then said:

"We fucked those three days." Lucy instantly paled when Erza shot her a glare. She's lucky looks don't kill. Erza then sighs as she continued poking her cake. She then asks:

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to help you and Natsu get back together." Lucy answers. This had caught Erza's attention.

"Help us get back together?"

"Yeah. Despite him getting along fairly well, he subconsciously misses you."

"Subconsciously or not, he don't seem like it if he's sleeping with you."

"Okay, I guess I deserve that. But it's during sex that he misses you most because he lets his guard down and his subconscious thoughts slips into his conscious thoughts without his noticing. And if your behavior since three months ago is any indication, you miss him very much. So let me help you get back together." Erza looks to Lucy for a moment before replying:

"Okay."

"Great, but I must warn you. It may not end like how we want it to end." At that point, Erza let go of a small smile that wasn't seen in the past three months.

"I understand. If it means I can be with my Baby Dragon again, I'll try anything."

"Sweet!"

"One question Lucy."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Aren't you and Levy a couple? Why are you sleeping with Natsu?" Lucy blinks surprised at the question before laughing, confusing Erza.

"Levy and I aren't a couple. We're only close friends with benefits. Levy was taking a break with Gajeel because of all their fighting. But they made up. See," Erza looks around and indeed saw Gajeel and Levy in an intense make out session "But I kind of ended up impregnating Levy after one of our romps. Gajeel is cool since it was before they got back together. But he wants to be godfather which we agreed to."

"I see…Lucy?"

"Yeah, Erza?"

"If you have been impregnated by Natsu, allow me to be his/her godmother." Lucy is surprised before smiling and said:

"Sure!" The two then left out the guild to find Natsu who is currently fishing with Happy.

Epilogue~ Six years later~

"Mama~! Natsumi is picking on me~!" a young girl whines.

"Am not!" Natsumi responds. Sighing, Erza turned away from the stove.

"What happened this time, Nova?" she asks.

"Natsumi keeps scaring me." Nova answers.

"No I'm not, I'm just playing with her." Natsumi said. Erza listens to their banter with a smile on her face.

"Just wait till your father gets home, he'll handle this." Erza informs.

"But I am here, Mwhahahaha!" a voice exclaims, creepily.

"Eeek!" Erza, Nova and Natsumi shrieks, hugging one another. They looked and saw Natsu rolling on the floor, laughing his head off. He then said through laughing:

"I got you good hahahahaha!"

"Papa!" Nova and Natsumi whines. They rushed over, and hit his chest with their tiny fists. But they were soon laughing as well as they began hugging him. Erza smiles warmly at the scene before her. She then asks:

"Natsu, where's Lucy?"

"Oh, the job tired her out, so Happy flew her home," Natsu answers then looks to Natsumi "And it's time for you to get home, don't want to make your mom angry when she's tired."

"No way!" Natsumi agrees, making an X with her arms. She then went and got her things together as Nova went and help. Erza walks up to Natsu.

"Any trouble on the job?" she asks.

"Nothing extreme, just really annoying." Natsu answers.

"Yes, we do get jobs like those every now and then." Natsu nods before he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He then whispers:

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Erza whispers back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"My Baby Knight."

"My Baby Dragon." The two leaned forward and shared a kiss which was gentle yet passionate. Though hearing the children coming, they pulled back. Natsu then said:

"Mira is bringing Dawn over to spend the night. I should be back while coming with them."

"Okay." Erza replies.

"Awesome. Ready to go Natsumi?"

"Yup! Bye Nova, bye Aunt Erza!"

"Bye-bye!" Nova replies, waving.

"See you later, Natsumi." Erza adds. And with that, Natsu and Natsumi left out with Natsumi saying "I wonder if Levi will be there with Aunt Levy." Erza smiles as she watched her husband and goddaughter head off. She went back in to finish dinner (she saved it just in time) and prepared the fun night she and Natsu will have once Nova and Dawn are in bed and sleep.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And complete!**

 **Naruto: An interesting finish if you ask me.**

 **Happy: Aye, it is. Draco711 already said he will end this with Natsu and Erza being together. But he did take those readers who reviewed into consideration.**

 **Natsu: Aye, it's them he was thinking of not putting me and Erza back together. So to remedy that-**

 **Draco711: I, in a sense, cut the chapter in two. Everything after the epilogue is the result of Natsu and Erza getting back together. If you didn't want them back together, you can consider the ending before the Epilogue the true ending. So I followed my original goal of the three parter while also including those readers perspective choice.**

 **Naruto: Now the reason I believe he did this three parter is to test his hand at a willing cheating partner.**

 **Natsu: And it comes to conclude that it's not much of his forte because of his true and purest dislike of cheating partners. Thinking about how a person cheats on their husband/boyfriend/girlfriend/wife lights his anger to become a raging inferno.**

 **Draco711: Mainly because I don't like it myself. And this may be the only time you will see a story from me that shows willing partners cheating. If cheating is involved, a good reason will be present on why. So thank you for reading this chapter of this project. Favorite and follow if you liked the chapter leave me a review to let me know what you think of this particular chapter.**

 **Natsu: *whispers to Naruto and Happy* I bet he's going to get a lot of flame.**

 **Naruto: *whispering* Hell yeah**

 **Happy: *whispers* Aye.**

 **Draco711: I heard you over there. Anyway, this is the end of the Author's Note.**

 **Natsu: Stay awesome and fired up!**

 **Happy: Eat lots of fish!**

 **Naruto: And believe in yourself and you will accomplish your goals.**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Naruto&Happy&Natsu: And so we go~**


	11. Chapter 11: Futa! Luvy

**Futa-Genderbent One-Shots: Futa! Luvy**

 **Draco711: And here is the next chapter of this awesome project!**

 **Naruto: Whoa! Two chapters in one day!?**

 **Natsu; He did it before, but its a rare occurrence!**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Draco711: Well...let's get his Disclaimer and get started.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Anime/Movies/Books/Shows etc. that may appear within this project.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Naruto&Happy: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 11**

It's a cool, natural night of the bustling city of Magnolia. People are out and about enjoying the nighttime. Now in the closed theater parking lot was a lone car. It was rocking back and forth and side to side. If someone were to walk pass and look inside, they would see two people having passionate sex.

"Ah…Lu-chan…fuck~!" Levy moans loudly.

"You like it don't you Levy…hrn…you like my big shaft pounding and stretching your maidenhood…" Lucy moans.

"Yes~!" Smirking, Lucy began to pound away into Levy harder and deeper. Levy threw her head back onto the seat. Her legs kept wrapping and unwrapping Lucy's waist to either hang off the backseat or on top of the back seat against the read windshield.

"Oh shit…I'm close Levy…" Lucy moans, picking up the pace.

"M-Me too…" Levy moans, tightening her limps around Lucy and her womanhood around Lucy's manhood.

"LEVY!"

"LUCY!" Lucy thrusts all the way in, and came hard. Levy also came hard, her toes curling. It took a few minutes, but they soon came down from their high. Lucy pulls out of Levy and sat up.

"Wow…car sex is the best…" Lucy breathes, smiling.

"Yes, it is…now I see why Wendy and Chelia likes it…" Levy agrees, sitting up.

"Yup…" The two sat in a comfortable silence for a bit. After five minutes, Levy spoke:

"Lucy?"

"Yes, Levy?"

"Are you finally over Erza?" Lucy didn't answer right away after hearing the question. Yes, she and Erza were a couple once before. She remembers all the nights she made Erza scream in pleasure-And the nights Erza made her scream in greater pleasure. But she saw Erza and Natsu becoming closer, and let her own insecurities get the best of her. That lead to a big fight of her accusing Erza of cheating with Natsu which inevitably lead to their break-up. Only when Mira and Lisanna told her that Erza truly wasn't cheating, that all the intimate moments she caught them in were misunderstandings. And when she went to go make amends, she found she was too late because Erza began going out with Natsu. It turns out her accusations ended up causing Erza to awaken feelings for Natsu she had since childhood, but locked them away and kept them locked away when they began dating.

And now Natsu and Erza is married with a beautiful girl name Nova, who loves hanging around Lucy's just as much as her father did in the past (Natsu only barged in if he's with Erza). And Lucy felt she would never find love again…that is until her best friend Levy came into the picture. Levy returned to Magnolia after attending her fiancés funeral in his hometown. Lucy was first to comfort Levy, especially since Levy came to her first. A month later, Lucy explained what happened with Erza. Being sympathic, Levy didn't criticize Lucy about her rash action. Mainly because it almost happened with her late fiancé. A year later, the two entered a steady relationship which bloomed into something beautiful.

"Yes, I'm fully over Erza." Lucy finally answers sincerely, smiling. Levy smiles as she leans over and gave Lucy a quick yet passionate French Kiss. Lucy blushed as her manhood stood at attention once again.

"I always did love the French Kiss. Levy said, smiling. Lucy blushed more before smiling mischievously.

"Yes, I know~ but do you know one of my favorites?"

"No, what?"

"Guess, it involves the neck." Levy thought for a quick moment before her eyes widened. She squealed playfully, and made to get away, but Lucy caught her and pulls her back, slid her length into Levy's womanhood and lowered her lips to Levy's neck. Levy moans as Lucy began thrusting into her and firmly bit her neck while lowering her onto the backseat. Thus the rocking of the car began anew. Over the next few days, Levy blushes darkly as Lucy smirks mischievously each time someone asks about the hickies around Levy's neck.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And that is completed.**

 **Naruto: Yup.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, but do we have anything to say?**

 **Draco711: Well if you like this chapter, let me know when you leave a review. And don't forget to favorite and follow.**

 **Natsu: So stay awesome and fired up!**

 **Happy: Eat lots of fish!**

 **Naruto: And believe in yourself and you can accomplish your goals.**

 **Draco711: Till we TRULY meet again~**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Naruto&Natsu: And so we go~**


	12. Author's Update

**Author's Update**

 **Draco711: Hey folks, Draco711 is here to bring you an update! And sorry, it's not a story update. I have to let you know that I'm going to be heading out of town next week, and thus don't have time to finish the next chapter. And as you noticed; Naruto, Natsu and Happy are also not here as they left out earlier. But know, I will work on my stories even while out of town. The only ones that won't be worked on are the ones that I didn't write out on paper but exactly right onto the computer like Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer and Harry Potter Lovers. So when I come back, I should have at least more than one chapter on paper done. Who am I kidding? If its anything like last time, I will be too lazy and only have one. Let's hope that don't happen. Now if you are following and has favorite my story Fairy tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania, you know a poll is going on right now to see who will be the next girl. Go and vote if you're following and favorited Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania for the next chapter will be worked on while I'm out of town. And the chapters after that will be OVAs if I choose to work on it while I wait to return. Even review and PM as Carla (human form), Levy, Porlyusica, and Evergreen are tied in first place. I will tally the marks by the end of tomorrow to see who took the lead or if someone else had come and took the lead. When I find out who, I will work on their chapter with the following chapters till my return will be OVAs (again, that's if I actually work on them). So till I return, continue having fun reading my stories and favorite, follow and review them. Till we meet again everyone. And so we go~ (I'm sure I'm forgetting something :/)**


	13. Chapter 12: Futa TsuSakuShizu

**Futa-Genderbent One-Shots: Futa!TsuSakuShi**

 **Draco711: Hey people to the twelfth one-shot of this project!**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Naruto: Let's get it done!**

 **Happy: Aye sirs!**

 **Draco711: This is a chapter I completed out of town and if I remember correctly, I have two chapters done one each for two other stories as I may have mention in my new story The Loud House: No Squirrel Luck Hahaha Get it! And as you remember, this project is a series of one-shots that revolves around Futanari and Genderbend.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, and as we know Draco711 is a guy with an active imagination.**

 **Naruto: He already been thinking of a regular style of one-shots.**

 **Happy: Aye, and unlike this one, it may not be all lemons neither. There may be drama, romance, adventure, angst-**

 **Draco711: That one is an iffy as Natsu's Dilemma may be classified as angst.**

 **Happy: Yeah, but you stepped a bit out of your comfort zone. You have a few angst ideas but you're not a big fan of it.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, surprised you did the me dilemma one. But yeah, you stepped out of your comfort zone. And it's not a bad thing.**

 **Draco711: Yeah, well anyway, disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Anime/Books/Movies/Shows that may appear in this project.**

 **Draco711: Now without further ado, let's begin.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Naruto&Happy: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 12**

Shizune is walking toward the Hokage's office, carrying some important documents. Tsunade needs to look at them right away, and sign them. She just hope Tsunade didn't sneak off again like she always does. Sighing at that, Shizune arrives to the door. She opened it, and steps inside.

"Lady Tsunade, you have-Kyaah!" Shizune said. She is shocked at what she saw in the room. Tsunade is naked, and pounding away into an equally naked Sakura. Sakura is pressed into the window, moaning like crazy from the pleasure she been receiving. From the light thud within the sound of slapping skin, Tsunade's grunting, and Sakura's moaning meant that Sakura's own manhood is hitting the window.

"L-Lady T-Tsunade…S-Sakura…" Shizune stammers. Hearing Shizune, Tsunade looks around while still thrusting deeply into Sakura.

"Oh Shizune," Tsunade said between grunts "What can I do for you?" Swallowing, Shizune walks over to the desk. She said:

"I-I have some documents that r-requires your signature." Shizune set the documents down onto the desk. Tsunade looks to them for a moment, and sighs. She moves to sit down while pulling Sakura along. Once away from the window, you can see the cum stains on the window as there is a small puddle of cum. Sakura must've came quite a bit from the pounding she was receiving. Tsunade whispered something to Sakura, who in turn nods and began bouncing on the blonde Hokage's shaft.

"Okay, let's see here." Tsunade said. Tsunade began signing the documents. Shizune, however, had her eyes on Sakura bouncing on Tsunade's shaft. She watched as Tsunade's manhood disappeared into Sakura repeatedly. Honestly, Shizune is quite surprised in fact. She knows how big Tsunade is from experience with her. She can say Tsunade has a monster of a shaft, and is surprised/envious at how well Sakura is taking it all. But she is turned on regardless as a tent began to form in front of her dress.

"And complete." Tsunade said. Tsunade then noticed the tent in Shizune's dress, and smirks. It seems Shizune is turned on by watching Sakura ride her length she concluded. Knowing this turned the Fifth Hokage on even more, as she felt the pleasure in her loins shoot up her manhood.

"Oh fuck…I'm going to cum…" Tsunade growls.

"M-Me too…" Sakura moans, pleasure shooting up her own loins. Tsunade stood up while hooking Sakura's legs, and began pounding into the pinkette with reckless force. Sakura was moaning loudly as her tongue hung out, drool dripping down her chin like a faucet.

"Hrn…Fuck, I'm cumming!" Tsunade shouts. Thrusts all the way in, penetrating deep into Sakura's womb, and came massively hard. Sakura gritted her teeth as her eyes rolled into her head as she came harder in this moment than her previous orgasms due to the intensity of Tsunade's. Sakura's cum hit the ceiling, the desk with the documents, and…Shizune. Tsunade herself came so much, her shaft shot out, coating the desk and Shizune in more cum. After a few minutes, Master and Student climaxes died down which left Sakura unconscious, prompting Tsunade to lay her onto the cum covered desk

"Mm~ that was delightful~" Tsunade sighs in contentment. Tsunade had her eyes closed, while sitting back into her chair and enjoying the afterglow of such an orgasm. That is, till she heard a slurping sound. Opening her eyes, the Slug Princess saw Shizune licking the combined taste of her and Sakura's releases.

"So delicious~" Shizune cooed. The sight caused Tsunade's limp manhood to return to full mast. Smirking, Tsunade spoke huskily:

"Oh Shizune~"

"Hmm?" Shizune responds.

Two hours later~

"Ah~ fuck me Tsunade! Fuck me harder!" Shizune screams in pleasure, riding Tsunade hard into the chair.

"Ah fuck~ that's it Shizune! Ride me like a wild bull!" Tsunade screams as well, pounding harder into Shizune, firmly holding her ass. It seems seeing Sakura take the Fifth shaft entirely prompt Shizune to go beyond her limits, and take it all herself…much to both enjoyments. So the two fuck well into the night…with Sakura joining them during that time.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And complete.**

 **Naruto: Wow...that was hot...**

 **Natsu: Yeah..**

 **Happy: Aye sir.**

 **Draco711: Yeah, anywho, I may try my hand at angst in a full story. Probably won't do it, and if I do, probably won't continue it. Letting you know now so you won't get your hopes up. But anyway, I'm open to requests. Not all requests, mind you, but open. So favorite, follow and review this one-shot if you enjoyed it.**

 **Natsu: Stay awesome and fired up!**

 **Happy: Eat lots of fish!**

 **Naruto: And never give up on your dreams!**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again!**

 **Draco711 &Naruto&Happy&Natsu: And so we go~**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Draco711: I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry for the absence despite saying otherwise before. I got a job a week after my last message saying that my updates won't be as long. And now, I don't have much time as I don't have a computer at home that I could type my stories and can't go anywhere else to often (Friday and Saturday being the only days I can). But once I get my own laptop/computer, there is no excuse on why I shouldn't be able to update sooner other than I just don't feel like writing. Again, the only story I have that is directly written onto a computer is Fairy Tail: Inferno Dragon Slayer as my other stories are all writing on paper first. I'm starting writing again which the next chapter is for FG one-shots project. For Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania, the Return chapter is already decided, just need to work on it. Lack of a computer hinders Fairy Tail: Inferno Dragon Slayer progress along with my other stories. Sorry if it seems like I disappeared, but I haven't yet. I'm planning on completing my stories before that happens (even if I have to do less than quality work). But I wonder now is, have my readers disappeared? Because I'm ready to continue this journey. The question is: Are you Ready?!**


	15. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Draco711: Draco711 here, and I'm here to ask for my reader's opinion. Lately, I been having this story floating in my head from time to time but isn't sure if I want to go through with it. I outlined how it could go but not sure what I want the ending to be. If I make it into a story, it won't be long with a lot of chapters. And if I make it an one-shot, it may leave you with more questions than answers. So, I'm looking to my reader's for their opinion. Pending on your replieswill determine if I put up the first chapter. And your reply to that will determine if it will become a story or just a two shot. PM me if you like.**


	16. Chapter 13: Genderbent! GokuxChichi

**Futa-Genderbent One-Shots**

 **Draco711: Back with another one-shot for this project.**

 **Natsu: Took you long enough.**

 **Happy** **: Aye!**

 **Naruto: Yeah, where were you?**

 **Draco711: Just outside stuff. Hard finding time to write, and when I do have time, can't sit down and do that. But I have this chapter up for my readers to read. Naruto, disclaimer please.**

 **Naruto: Roger.**

 **Disclaimer: Draco711 does not own any of the Animes/Movies/Books etc. that may appear in this project.**

 **Draco711: Well, let's move on to the story.**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Naruto&Natsu: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 13**

"Another day of training is completed!" Goki exclaims. She flew quickly toward her home due to being incredibly hungry and couldn't wait to eat dinner. She wonders what Cho-Cho made for dinner. Upon arriving home, she entered and called:

"Cho-Cho, I'm back from training!"

"In the kitchen!" She heard her husband call from. Goki entered the kitchen and saw that Cho-Cho just put the food in the oven. As Cho-Cho stood up, Goki went and hopped onto his back.

"I wish you wouldn't go train so often…but you wouldn't be you if that's the case." Cho-Cho said.

"I know but someone got to protect the Earth." Goki replies.

"Yes, I know." Goki smiles softly and floated around and wrapped her arms around Cho-Cho's neck. She then said:

"How about dinner can wait and we can have some fun since Gohana and Gotin are out?" Cho-Cho smiles/smirks and responds:

"Sure, let me turn off the stove and we can get started."

An hour later~

Cho-Cho is thrusting rapidly into Goki who is moaning loudly as she held onto Cho-Cho. As much as Goki wanted to lose herself in pleasure, she had to be mindful in not hold onto her husband too tightly. The bed shook lightly as the headboard hit the wall lightly as Cho-Cho pounds away into his wife.

"Ah…Goki…I never get tired of this…" Cho-Cho moans deeply.

"M-Me too…love this…being with you…" Goki moans out. The bed began shaking more as Cho-Cho felt his impending climax closing in. Goki breathes soon became gasping as she matched Cho-Cho's thrusts with her own. Then-

"GOKI!"

"CHO-CHO!" Cho-Cho thrusts balls deep into Goki and came hard into her. Goki let out a scream as she climaxed hard around Cho-Cho's shaft and onto his pelvis. After a few moments, they finished their climaxes as Cho-Cho lays down next to Goki. Goki then snuggled up to him.

"That was amazing…" Goki breathes.

"Yeah…I know…" Cho-Cho agrees.

"Let's do it again…" Cho-Cho looks to Goki's expectant face and chuckles, and replies:

"Of course." Goki squealed in delight before straddling and lowering herself onto Cho-Cho's manhood, and began riding with a passion…a passion that lasted all throughout the night.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And done!**

 **Natsu: Wow, the DB universe this time around.**

 **Naruto: Yeah, I'll say.**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Draco711: Well, not much to say here but to say follow/favorite/review. And when you review, let me know what you think of the Author Note before this. Should the story I'm thinking about be a short story or a two shot?**

 **Natsu: Till then, stay awesome and fired up!**

 **Happy: Eat lots of fish!**

 **Naruto: And never give up on your dreams!**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Naruto&Happy&Natsu: And so we go~**


	17. Chapter 14: Futa! SakuInoSara

**Futa-Genderbent One-shots**

 **Draco711: Welcome to another one-shot in this amazing project!**

 **Naruto: Datteboyo!**

 **Natsu: I'm all fired up now!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: I know it been awhile since I updated last I'm getting back into my writing groove. Though I won't get many opportunities to write often, I will be updating once I finish a chapter. And this goes for my other stories as well. So if you're following them as well, expect them to be updated as well at some point.**

 **Happy: Yeah...at some point.**

 **Draco711: Shut it you.**

 **Natsu: Come on, let's get this one-shot on the road.**

 **Naruto: Yeah, don't have all day.**

 **Draco711: Yeah, you're right. Onto the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Anime/Movie/Book/etc. that may appear in his project.**

 **Draco711: With that taking care of, let's get to the story!**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Naruto&Natsu: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 14**

Haruno's Residents~

"Ah…h-harder Sakura…oh…" Ino moans. Sakura is thrusting rapidly and deeply into Ino with a passion while sucking her breasts firmly. Ino held onto Sakura's back as the pinkette fucked her with all she had. And each time Sakura hit a certain, Ino let out a pleasured scream as she cums.

"Oh...I'm close…Ino…" Sakura moans. Ino didn't reply but simply tightened her legs. Sakura began thrusting wildly and roughly into Ino before climaxing explosively into her. Ino gasps as another series of orgasms hit her hard. After a few moments, their respective orgasms died down.

"W-Wow…that was incredible…" Ino breathes.

"Well…if you think that was incredible…you have seen nothing yet." Sakura replies.

"Hmm…what do you mean…?"

"Oh, you'll see…Sarada!" Ino looked confused as Sarada entered the room.

"Yes, mom?" Sarada asks.

"Do you want to have fun with Auntie Ino?" Sakura asks, sultrily.

"R-Really?" Sakura nods as Sarada blushed heavily. Ino is surprised as she looks to Sakura. Sakura notes Ino's expression, smirks and nods toward Sarada. Ino looks over to the young kunoichi and saw she had hooked her pants and underwear and lowered them. Ino wondered what Sakura meant earlier till-

Thud!

"Oh shit her shaft is huge!" Ino exclaims.

"Yes, I know. Lady Tsunade said it must be the combined genetics of mine and Sasuke's." Sakura explains.

"Whoa…"

"Well come on, Sarada. Come and rock Ino's world, and don't hold back." Nodding, Sarada went up and placed her hardening manhood at Ino's womanhood entrance. She then thrusts all the way in to the hilt, causing Ino to open her lips in a silent scream. Without waiting for Ino to recover, Sarada began thrusting hard and fast with reckless abandon. All Ino could do was hold onto whatever within her reach, making only moaning sounds,

"I'll be back, I'm going to go call Hinata," Sakura said then thought "If she's getting her brains fucked out by Naruto or Himawari or both, this will take a _long_ while to get ahold of her." Sakura left out the room as the bed creaking grew louder and louder along with the intense thumping of the headboard to the wall. Sakura wonders if Ino will be able to walk straight. She knows Ino won't be able to sit properly for a week once Sarada finishes rearranging her ass.

"Maybe I can get Sarada to rearrange my ass." Sakura mumbles giggling.

"Or…you can allow me first?" a voice spoke. Sakura jumps slightly as she looks to see Sasuke. All Sakura could think about was:

"Oh sweet Kami…I won't be able to sit for _two_ whole weeks! Guess that call to Hinata has to wait!" And with that, Sakura hops into Sasuke's arm who carried her to their room.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And complete!**

 **Natsu: This one seems interesting enough.**

 **Happy: Aye.**

 **Naruto: Yeah, totally *trying to rid images of him and is daughter ravaging Hinata***

 **Draco711: Again, I'm updating my stories at some point when I have time. Sometimes they may seem quick, others like they have been will take a long time. But it all varies**

 **Natsu: Do you want to see some one-shots become short stories?**

 **Draco711: Natsu...**

 **Natsu: Hold on, hold on, let me finish. He may make a short story of a one-shot you might have liked. But it might be at least 3 chapters minimum (hopefully)to five or six chapters maxed.**

 **Naruto: And don't forget, he want your opinion on a story he wants to make. He already setting up a premise to it already.**

 **Draco711: And that's where Natsu will shut up or he's off the co-host team!**

 **Natsu: Ugh fine.**

 **Happy: And requests will be taken!**

 **Draco711: HAPPY!**

 **Happy: But note, he probably won't get to yours quickly and may time till he does. But if he knows the Anime/Book/Movie/Show/etc. he can make a one-shot for it.**

 **Draco711: Enough! Same goes to you too!**

 **Happy: Aye sir...**

 **Naruto: They already said the two points.**

 **Draco711: ugh...anyway, if you like the project, please review, follow, favorite and/or PM me.**

 **Natsu: Till then, stay fired up and awesome!**

 **Happy: Eat lots of fish!**

 **Naruto: And never go back on your word!**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Naruto&Happy: And so we go~**


End file.
